Love hurts
by VFBFan
Summary: My name is Brooke Penelope Davis and I'm not pefect...far from it and I'm tired of being alone. I hope this is going to change in Tree Hill.
1. Chapter 1

_**So. I have a new idea guys. I don't know it just came up and I had to write it down. This is the first chapter. Please tell me if I should continue writing it. :)**_

_Hi there My name is Brooke Penelope Davis. I'm 15 years old and right now I'm living in Charlotte, but soon I'm going to move to Tree Hill. Ever heard of this city? Well I don't and to be honest: I'm not really font of moving away. I think it doesn't make a difference if I live in Charlotte or Timbuktu...I think I'm never going to be happy._

_I'm not popular. God. Far from it. People in school used to tease me. I'm wearing boring clothes, I have glasses and I'm a tutor girl. I'm also a kid that started school at the age of four, because I was already able to read and write and so my teachers were scared that I wasn't "challanged" enough in kindergarten. How STUPID is THAT? I'm 15 and a virgin and I'm sure as hell NOT someone you'd call sexy. I'm Brooke Davis, nothing more._

_Right now I'm sitting in my empty room and all I want to do is go to bed and never wake up. I'm scared, I really am, because I don't know what is waiting for me down there in Tree Hill and to be honest: I don't want to know, because my life there won't be any different. I can feel it. I just don't fit into daily high school life where everything is about boys, fashion and who is the most popular student. _

_I'm sick and tired of being alone. I have parents who pay no attention to me and the word "friends" is foreign to me, because I never really had one. My life sucks and moving away won't make it any better._

_But what can I do about it? Nothing. _

_I think my parents are ashamed of me when I look at my mother who asks me everyday to change something about my looks or wear different clothes. I don't know what is wrong with my baggy jeans? _

"_If you look like this you are never going to have a boyfriend."_

_That is what my mother tells me every damn day...Screw her!_

_I mean yeah...I really would like to get to know the feeling of being in love...feeling the butterflies in my stomach and the desire to lie in some one's strong arms, but who am I kidding? Being smart is not something guys are looking for._

* * *

"Brooke."

My head snaps up at the voice of my mother and I sigh when I see her standing in my door way with her arms on her hips.

"What?"

"Go to bed. We are leaving early tomorrow and we want to arrive in Tree Hill in time, because we have to catch a flight in the afternoon.

"Where are you going?"

"Business-Trip"

"You are going to Tree Hill just to fly to somewhere else right away? That doesn't make any sense."

"We want you to get settled down before we leave. You will have a nice big house and we bought you a car. You will be fine."

My mother smirks.

I just roll my eyes at her and continue to stare at my netbook.

* * *

"Welcome to Tree Hill" I mumble to myself as I look out my window in the back seat of our car. To be honest, this city looks very nice. There are a lot of cute, little coffee shops and the streets are clean.

"Maybe it isn't that bad after all".

"Are you speaking to yourself again?"

I look at my mother while rolling my eyes.

"So what?"

"You're weird. Are you on drugs kid?"

"What? Are you crazy?"

My mother shrugs her shoulders and I continue to stare out the window, watching the buildings passing by.

* * *

"Ok. We left our numbers on the coffee table. There is enough foot in the fridge, your Mercedes comfortable is in the garage, we left you a credit card with plenty of money on it and we already signed you in at Tree Hill High", my father tells me and walks down the drive way without giving me a hug or something.

"See you Brooke" my mother says and slides into passenger seat of their car.

Here I am. Alone again. I know I can do it but I really don't know if I want to do it. I'm scared of living in such a big house and I'm scared of going to school tomorrow, but I think I don't have much of a choice.

So I watch my parents backing out of our drive way and continue looking at our car until it is just a little spot on the horizont before I turn around and walk into our...no my big house.

The house with a red, wooden door.


	2. Chapter 2

There she was. Tree Hill High. She had no idea why she was so nervous. Ok...that was wrong. She knew why she was so nervous. New town. New school. Many new people. She had never been a social butterfly before and always prefered it to stay in the background and concentrate on her studies and something she loved to do with a passion:

Writing poems.

She had started writing them when she was 4 years old. No one knew that she was some kind of gifted girl. She had learned how to write and read very early and started to go to school at the age of 4. And even there everything was too simple for her, but she refused to skip any classes, because she didn't want to be in class with even (more) older kids. She already was two years younger than the others and so the teachers would give her more difficult tasks to work with while the other kids learned how to properly write and read. That she was younger than the other kids was one of the reasons why she never had real friends, but she never understood why it was such a problem for them. Sure, she was very intelligent, but she never acted like she was much ahead of the others, but still... many kids had seen her as someone who didn't belong to them and that had always made her sad. But as the years went by she got kind of used to it and tried to make the best out of it.

Brooke sighed and closed the door of her mercedes before she slowly headed towards the entrance of Tree Hill High. While she was walking down the hall she looked at all the students who were rushing to their classes. She saw couples making out in front of their lockers, she saw the popular kids, the nerds and the ones who didn't fit in any of that groups.

Typical.

* * *

"Lucas. Hurry or we will be late for class." Peyton sighed and rolled her eyes as she watched her best friend Lucas Scott looking after some hot chick who just walked past them.

"Wow, she was hot."

"Yeah I know. You think everyone is hot."

"Sorry Peyton. You are my best friend...but uhm..."

"So you say that I'm ugly or something?", she asked kind of hurt.

"No...gosh no. You are a very pretty girl. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Now come on. I really don't wanna be late for class. And BTW, you have a girlfriend, remember?"

Lucas nodded and linked arms with his best friend before they headed to chem class together.

* * *

"Ah Miss Davis. There you are. I've been waiting for you."

Brooke looked puzzled.

"You were?"

"Yeah. I was told that an elite student would grace our halls soon and I was looking forward to meeting you."

Brooke smiled politely and nodded.

"Here is your shedule. First period is advanced chem class with Ms. Anderson. I'm going to walk you to class."

"Uhh, it's ok if you just tell me where to go. You really don't have to walk me there."

"Oh, I'd love to. It doesn't happen every day that such a talented and gifted student like you comes to our school."

_Here we go._

Brooke tried to be polite but this guy started getting on her nerves with this whole ass-kissing.

* * *

"Have you heard about the new girl?"

Lucas looked up at his girlfriend Haley James Scott who stood in front of his desk with her hands on her hips.

"No. What's the matter with her?"

"Gosh. This elite "I'm so much smarter than you" girl. I've heard that she has an IQ of 160 or something and she started school when she was like 4 or something."

"So? She can't be THAT smart. Otherwise she wouldn't be attending our school but some elite school."

Haley nodded. That kind of made sense.

"Whatever, but I think I've seen her walking into the principles office. Gosh, her hair and her outfit. She may be smart, but it seems like she's wearing clothes of her granny or something. She looks HORRIBLE."

"We all know that no one looks as beautiful as you Haley", Peyton joked and rolled her eyes.

She liked Haley, she really did, but it annoyed the hell out of her that this girl was so shallow and so full of herself. Haley was the most popular girl in school and head of the cheerleader squad, but she wasn't a whore. No one knew that she was still a virgin. She was Lucas girlfriend and was very happy with him. They started dating at the beginning of sophomore year.

Peyton had been friends with Lucas and Haley since they started kindergarten. They were called the "three musketeers" back then and they were still inseparable.

Peyton was the student council president and seemed to come along with everyone. Her boyfriend was Lucas' half-brother Nathan Scott.

"Hey guys."

"Nate. You really need an alarm clock or something. You know Ms Anderson will send you to detention when you're running late again."

"Well hello to you too. I can't see Ms Anderson, means, I'm not late." Nathan grinned and leaned down to give his girlfriend a kiss.

"There she is", Haley whispered and pointed towards the door.

Lucas looked up curiously. He had no idea why, but he was sure that behind this rimmed glasses and this awful clothes there was a sexy, beautiful girl. He just knew it. She had long, brown hair and beautiful green eyes he could tell. She really was something.

His heart skipped a beat.

_No you idiot. You can't think that way. You have a reputation to hold up. You don't do girls like her. She is out of your league._

Lucas turned around to look at Haley who just took a seat behind him.

"Oh my god. You were right Haley. She looks terrible."

Haley grinned and nodded.

"See? I told you so"

Lucas turned back around and watched the girl who walked into class slowly and took a seat in the front row.

"Yeah..."

**Helloooo. I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner. I know I'm a horrible writer. I really hope you'll able to forgive me and read this chapter. It really isn't the best and I'm sure there are many grammar mistakes and typos, but uhm...I'm really trying here and I hope you will like it and review even though I don't deserve it. :(**


End file.
